


But what if there was another

by Creativity19



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity19/pseuds/Creativity19
Summary: Polin fanfic.. Colin comes back home and things are very different. Penelope mets a man from the military and Colin is just realizing his feeling. But is it too late?
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 39
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any advise. Finger crossed it came out good🤞🏽. I needed to change the title I hated it.

It was the beginning of another season in Mayfair and all the young women were getting ready to find their best suitor. It was a fair game for everyone.

* * *

** While at the ports **

Colin stared at his homeland as the ship approached the docks. He always missed home when he was gone too long, but always planned another trip before returning to the port. He heard the ship’s anchor drop... He was finally home.

Once home, he dropped his bag on the floor as his family swarmed him. Each one with wide smiles. They all tried to speak to him at once. His family filled his heart with laughter. His mother came toward him and wrapped her arms around him embracing him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you would be home early. I would’ve had your room done” his mother said.

He didn’t know why he came home early. He only knew he missed being there. He looked across the street to The Featherington and thought to himself indeed, I am glad to be home.

* * *

** The next day at the Bridgerton’s **

“ Eloise, when do you think Penelope will be over? It is quite strange she is not over the following day.” Colin looked at her puzzling. She was always there the day of or day after when he returned. 

“ My dearest brother, you have more important situations to mind, now that everyone knows you are back. Anthony is not the only suitor they will be throwing themselves on” she said as she rolled her eyes.

She was right. That is one of the reasons why he only stayed in Mayfair for so long. That and his mother. However, now that Anthony is looking for a wife his mother will be on him like a fly on a horse. Leave Colin to his demise

He let go of the subject and stared down towards the floor. Then he heard footsteps. He perked up his head and looked at the door with a smile followed by a disappointed scowl. It was his brothers.

Benedict grinned and said in teasing “ Expecting someone else, Colin? Maybe a shy little redhead?”

“ I don’t know who you could be referring to. I was just seeing if the food cart was here” Colin said with annoyance.

“ Colin, I know last season we agreed you were too young to wed, but maybe if you take this year more seriously you might find yourself a worthy woman such as Penelope Featherington” Anthony slid in the ending like he was bracing himself for a punch.

Colin's face blushed. “ I will not be courting anyone, especially Penelope Featherington”. It came out with such disgust. As he heard the words coming out of his mouth he saw her. Penelope. She bolted as soon as he spotted her.

“ You can only hope you can have the pleasure of winning Pen’s heart. You certainly don’t deserve her now.” Eloise said when she witnessed the horror of what her brother said. She left the room stomping. She was glad Penelope was not there. Even if she was not interested in him it may still hurt her soul.

* * *

** At the Featherington’s **

Penelope ran all the way home. She was lucky no one else noticed her. The moment she got to her room, she slammed the door and cried. She would now need to come up with an excuse to tell Eloise why she did not make it. But right now, she was heartbroken.

She knew he would never love her, but never thought he could be so repulsed by the idea of being wed to her. She knew what she had to do. She needs to let Colin Bridgerton go and focus on finding her suitor. 

* * *

** Three days later **

This was the major ball of the season. The Masquerade ball. No one knew who you were unless you were their mum who helped pick out their costume. 

Penelope entered the ball with a light pink gown with silver trimming. She was even able to find a pink mask to go with the gown. Her mother let her pick out her dress and she quoted her mother “ no one will know it’s a Featherington based on that fashion”.

She was glad not to be a Featherington for the night. She was just Penelope. Surprisingly since most men could not recognize the young woman she was getting a lot of requests for dances on her card. It was almost filled. They didn’t even question her name.

That is when someone tapped her. He was wearing a black mask. She waited as the gentleman lifted his mask just slightly, so only she could see his face and put it back on his face “Colin?” she said as she bowed.

“ you know I almost didn’t recognize you either were not for knowing your favorite color.” He said with a charming grin.

“I guess that's the point. Not to recognize and get to know the person regardless of title” she said awkwardly. 

“Penelope, if you have just a moment to speak I would like to apologize for my action the last time we met,” he said while looking down like a schoolboy in trouble.

“ Colin, you need not apologize. I walked in without an introduction. How were you supposed to know when someone outside your family is there” she spoke calmly. She promised herself she would not let him affect him.

“Mr. Bridgerton, I must go. My first dance is starting” she glowed while she said it. She started to walk away but then she felt a gentle grasp on her hand.

“ Please save me a dance, ” he said in such distress. It was like he would die if she had not said yes. She caved in and the last spot on her card was filled with Colin Bridgerton's name on it…..


	2. Chapter 2

Colin watched as many men waltzed with his Penelope. What was he thinking? Penelope didn’t belong to him. She had a mind of her own and he knew from talking to her if she did not want to dance with these men then she wouldn’t have said yes. 

He had wondered if the other suitors noticed it was her. He lied when he told her that he almost didn’t recognize her. He surely noticed it was her when she walked into the room. How could he forget her loose fire red curls or her adorable curtsy or the glow she brought in the room.

He waited impatiently for it to be his turn while watching one after another twirl her around the ballroom floor. There was one dance that replayed in his head with anger.

She was dancing with an unknown gentleman. Probably a man without a title. Who knows who snuck into these types of balls. The smile on her face and her laughter that once filled his heart is now ringing in his head with anger. Only he could make her laugh that hard. Surely, she must be forcing it. He still could not wrap his head around why she was laughing, surely nothing could be that funny he concluded.

It was finally his turn. He knew the song was ending, so he immediately jumped up and walked over. 

“Sir, may I cut in” he took Penelope without waiting on an answer.

Penelope gasped “Colin, that was rude. The song wasn’t even done.”

“ better to be prepared,” He said as he positioned himself for the next dance.

“Get ready our song is going to start” he was trying to distract her. The moment the song started it was like nothing or no one existed. The lights above reflect on her as if she was an angel. She looks so beautiful. How did he not see it before? He was surely a rube. 

And just like that … the last song of the night was over. 

They stared into each other eyes, while everyone took off their mask. 

“Penelope..” he said quietly.

She looked at him with doe eyes. When heard someone clear their throat. They turned to face the person. It was the gentleman she was dancing with earlier. His mask was off and his face was recognizable. It was the new young handsome Admiral. He asked to speak with Penelope in private. 

Colin waited for her to come back.

“What did he want” Colin questioned her. Was he jealous? He asked himself.

“He wanted to know where my family’s house was to visit tomorrow,” Penelope said with excitement. 

* * *

Colin woke up early and went downtown to pick up a few things before making his way to the Featherington. 

“ Announcing caller Mr. Bridgerton for Miss. Featherington.” Said the staff.

Colin walked into the room and the Admiral was already there. Dam, it! he thought to himself. He was hoping the Admiral wasn’t serious then he could be the savior of Penelope’s day.

Penelope’s mother looked at her daughter and the two men that glare at each other. 

“ Good lord, is anyone here for Prudence or Philippa?” she asked with a nasty tone.

Both men shook their heads. Colin processed to walk toward them with pink flowers. Colin sat across from them on the god awful green sofa as he sulked down each time the Admiral spoke. 

He glared at the Admiral the entire time, but he made sure to smile when Penelope looked at him. He watched them closely. He noticed Penelope seemed to be enjoying herself with the Admiral.

Her mother could not believe what she was watching two men fight for Penelope’s attention 

  
When both men left, Penelope watched them from her window. She signed with a smile. She felt like finally, she was writing her own story. Instead of writing others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone knows how to add a picture, please let me know! My tumblr is Creativity1905. Also if you guys want to help name the Admiral please drop his potential name below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented names!! I picked one from the list. Check out the name in the story! I'm honestly glad you guys like the story. I come to enjoy writing it. I always pictured myself more as a reader haha

**At the Featherington’s**

  
  


Colin went over to the Feathering’s house to invite Penelope to a family outing. Eloise would have invited Penelope like always, but Colin wanted to be the one to invite her to the luncheon. He wanted her to occupy him personally for the event. When he entered their drawing-room, Penelope’s mother looked at him with confusion.

“ Surely, she must have told you she would not be here. She is out on a chaperone picnic with the Admiral. What is my daughter thinking? If she is going to pursue two gentlemen at the same time, then she must keep them informed, ” Portia rambled on.

“I apologize, Mrs. Featherington, I did not inform your daughter I would be stopping. Please let her know she is invited to our family gathering next week. You see, my sister is in town and is hosting a luncheon.” He sadly explained.

“ Of course, I will let her know. Are Phillipa and Prudence invited too?” she questioned.

“ Any family member of Penelope is a family of ours. They are welcome to come” He hoped she could not see past his fake smile. 

And without seeing Penelope, he left. He would try again either when she came over or he would go to her house every day until he sees her. 

* * *

**At the park**

It was a beautiful day, the perfect day for a picnic, Penelope thought. The flowers were in full bloom. The wind was mild and soft. She had a handsome gentleman by her side: he had a square shape built. He was completely different from Colin. He was slightly shorter than Colin. He had good humor but never teased her. He had light brown hair and light green easy compared to Colin’s dark hair and eyes. After enjoying the food, they started to get to know each other. 

“ Admiral, thank you for inviting me out. It is such a lovely day” Penelope glistened.

“It is not more lovely than you, Penelope. You are a breath of fresh air. Not a ceramic trinket like the other young women I have met. I hoped to drop the formalities. You may call me Lance if you want. It is short for Lancelot. You must see, the purpose of bringing you here was not just to spend time with you in which I enjoy, I might add. My troops will be departing for a short period next week, and I was pondering when I come to return, we might start court with the potential of marriage. Of course, I would ask your mother, but I wish to know if this is what you want as well” He blushed.

Penelope was shocked. An honorable man of his rank and standard wanted her an overripe circuit fruit. She had been pinning her best friend’s brother for what seems like a lifetime, while it took one ball and a couple of outings for someone to finally see her. She always thought Colin would notice how good she is to him and return her feelings or she would become an old spinster. She was lost in their train of thought. She realized she must have taken too long because he assumed that she does not like the idea of being married to him..

“you do not have to give me an answer right away. You may provide me your answer the week of my return. ”

Penelope interrupted him” I would be honored to marry you. ”

“Great, then we will announce it next week when I get back,” He declared excitedly. They enjoyed their picnic and the rest of the day was filled with laughter.

  
  


* * *

**A week later at the Featherington**   
  
  
  


Penelope didn't know how much longer she could hold this secret; it's been almost a week. She only has a few more dances before Lance returns. 

“Penelope, daring I almost forgot we have a luncheon with the Bridgertons today at noon. We will be going there now please be fast as you were requested to be there by name” as her mother grimes and her sister walked down fully ready. She looked at the clock, it was 8 more minutes till midday. She looked down at herself not even out of her pajamas. She had been busy writing her last article of whistledown. She was going to be busy as a wife and traveling with her soon to be husband. She scrambles her way up the stairs to her room to find a decent and not yellow dress. 

Unfortunately, she did not stop by and visit once this week which was not normal. She was always over. He tried to visit her several times but she was never home when he visited. He wondered why she was so busy all of a sudden.

* * *

**Later on at the Bridgertons**

It was fifteen past noon. Colin was paced around the hall waiting for the woman he has been searching for all his life, but too dumb to realize. Maybe something happened, he thought. Maybe she did not want to come. All her family has arrived. He was ready to leave the house to go see her and as he reached for the door it opened. There she was. Glowing as expected he thought. She was dressed so formal with a blue satin gown. Her curly hair hung loosely around her face. She was stunning.

“ Penelope!” gleamed with enthusiasm.

“Hello Colin, how do you do?” she bowed

“ I was just stepping out. This party is a drag, Benedict is not sober and you know how he loves to sing off-key deliberately. Honestly, who gets intoxicated at midday. but I have a suspicion that the party will liven up now that you're here.” 

“ Colin, you're such a barb!” 

They both laugh together for the first time since his arrival. He missed this. He missed them. He missed her the most.

“ All right love birds, everyone in the drawing-room. We have an announcement to make” Anthony’s voice boomed through the room.

They peered away from each other with a heavy shape of blush on their face. They headed into the drawing-room in different directions. He should have just held her hand and attended the announcement together.

“ Thank you all for attaining. We had the announcement we want to share with all our companions and family.” Anthony glanced at his spouse, Kate, with a smile. “We are with child”

Everyone clapped with delight. Another Bridgerton was added to the family. Penelope was delighted for them, it was true love. She hopes she could be as happy as they are with the Admiral. Now that she has finally given up on Colin. Speaking of which she had to find Eloise to share the news with her.

“ Eloise, I've been looking everywhere for you. I have news to share with you” she looked around “Goodness there are so many Bridgerton and they just keep growing” She was exhausted from getting confused with her best friend’s black hair with her extended family 

“ Pen, we are a colony, but certainly that cannot be news to you.” She cackled.

“It is not. I come to tell you before anyone else. I am engaged to Admiral Lancelot. We will be making our announcement when he returns tomorrow. I know we agreed to be old spinster, but that is not a life I would have chosen for myself, it was chosen for me before I met Lance” 

“Pen, I am very happy for you, but are you certain? Would this make you happy? Can he make you happy? I believed things to be going well with Colin. He been over your house everyday this week” Eloise uttered with concerned

Penelope could tell her best friend was watching out for her. “Has he? Nobody informed me he stopped by” this has definitely has her mother's name all over it. “ Anyways, Colin is like you, overprotective and sees me as one of his sisters. There is no love and there will never be. I believe I will be truly comfortable with my life with Admiral Lancelot.”

  
  


Colin hesitated as soon as he heard Penelope's voice. He was on his way over to bring her some punch and to ask her if they could have a chaperone meeting. Perhaps a row on the lake, but then he accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation. He would have never thought he would have heard those words coming out of her mouth. She was engaged to someone else! He hoped he wasn't too late to show her he cared. Who does the Admiral think he is to propose to someone who spoke for? And why would Penelope say yes? She knew him for a short period. Did she not have the same feeling as him? All these questions started to build up anger in him he did not know he had or at least have never shown others. Either way, he was going good to make her acknowledge those feelings she had before he was to Greece. True, do not just disappear.

He put the glasses down at the nearest table and strutted past everyone without giving a formal “Hello” to those who greeted him. His face looks like he was prepared to commit murder. 

He grabbed Penelope’s wrist and started steering her away from the party. Eloise was prepared to ambush him and stop him from making a fool of himself but she knew this one dilemma they needed to figure out on their own.

“Colin, what is going on? Colin, people are staring” she whispered. Was this the Colin she always worshiped? She tried to yank her wrist from his grasp, but he tightened his grip. He finally uttered.

“ We need to talk” and that's all he would explain for now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved the name Lancelot! Thank you, escailyy for the name and you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

He led her to the family's office and closed the door. He required quiet to think and a house full of Bridgerton did not help the matter. He knew he had got to get it off his chest. He just didn't know how. He was pacing back and forth in the room. Not saying a word. 

“ Colin, what are you doing? Why are we in the office? Colin, you need to an….`` She was cut by a kiss.

Colin Bridgerton was kissing her. His hands were on her arms holding her in his embrace. The kiss was dominant and passionate. He wished for her to know how much he desired it. He wondered why it was so simple to kiss Penelope, but not Marina. Marina had tried to seduce him last year. they were in the same room as the season before where he made his first proposal.

“ What are you doing? We must not commit this sin” she pushed him off. Why was he kissing her? She waited years to have him kiss her. Now that she has she yearned more than ever to kiss him back, but it was not honest to Lance. She had made a vowed to give him her heart. First, she needed to clarify some questions with Colin before she could tell Admiral Lancelot they could not wed.

“ Please don't marry him. He cannot make you happy.” he pleaded. 

“Oh really, then who can make me happy?” she questioned him with intensity.

“Me..” he rushed to say.

“ All right Colin, when are we getting married, because the last time you spoke of marriage it could never be with me” She started getting upset.

He could not answer her. He cared for her and did not wish to see her with another. But he was not ready to be a husband.

“I see”

She knew from his face that she knew the answer. She was done waiting for him. She walked past him and halted.

“Please just allow me more time.” he begged. He wants to Court her properly before a proposal.

“Sweet Colin, you had a lifetime. I have no more time to spare for you.I have known I love you from the moment you fell off your horse. I am tired of waiting for you to know your feelings. I will be marrying the Admiral and we live a very comfortable life together.” wipes away her tears. She was finally giving up her childhood dream of being with Colin Bridgerton.

Both of them jumped with fear when the door flew open. It was Cressida Cowper and she brought people with her. Including the Admiral. How was he home early?

“Penelope, what are you doing alone with a gentleman. Certainly, this is inappropriate” Cressida pretended to be shocked. She must have been eavesdropping and knew they were alone in the room together. She was a different kind of evil. However, Penelope knew this was her fault every unmarried woman knew they should never be alone with a man for the fear that they will be known as corrupt and ruined.

The Admiral walked away from the doorframe. Penelope decided the best action was run after him.

“Lance, Lancelot please wait it is what it looks like. We were only talking.” Penelope wailed. She was still emotional from the conversation with Colin. She felt overwhelmed with the Admiral as well.

He stopped below the step of the houses.

“ Do you think I'm a fool Miss. Featherington?” he inquired. She winced when he called her by formalities. 

“ Never sir, we were just speaking. Nothing else happened” she lied partly. Nothing would have come from rejecting the Admiral. She believes Colin does not wish for change. With her married who would follow him like a lovesick puppy.

“ Do you wish to still get married” 

“Yes, more than anything” part of her was not lying. She saw a future with him.

“Fine, we get married in five days and you will never see Mr. Bridgerton again. Those are my only conditions,” he asserted coldly.

Colin pursued them, keeping his distances, but close enough to see and hear them. Horror displayed face when watched her nod her head in agreement. She obeyed him when he told her it was time to go home. She left with the Admiral and her lady maid. He lost her completely. He did not care if there were people in the house. He turned around and closed himself in his room. 

* * *

  
  


**Five days later**

  
  


Colin was grieving in his room. He couldn't believe he lost her. His best friend. He glanced at himself in the mirror and saw how childish he was. It nearly made him want to punch himself in the face. Why was he just sitting there? He was such a rake. If he desired to be with her. He had to fight for her. He went downstairs when he was confronted by Anthony and Benedict.

“ Colin, Where do you think you are going this early in the morning” Anthony questioned 

“I must go to her. I need to end that hoax of a wedding. I love her. You needed not to stop me” 

“Then you must go, brother. You must make haste” Anthony encouraged him.

“ Go win the girl!” Benedict winked. With words of encouragement he left.

He ran to the Church to stop the ceremony.

It was as gloomy outside as it was inside the church. The sun was not shining at all. It was her wedding day. not even rain should stop this joyous moment in her life. Why does she feel blue? Admiral was nice enough to allow Eloise to attend the wedding, but no other Bridgerton was allowed. He was generous enough with her family that he did not want her dowry which she found strange. Penelope was so focused on her thought that her best friend noticed.

“Penelope, what wrong? Why do you look sad? It is your wedding day” Eloise looked concerned. Eloise heard her name and told Penelope she would be right back.

“ Penelope, It's time” her mother walked in. She looked at her daughter in awe. She was wearing a pure as the first day of snow gown. It was the softest gown she has ever worn in her life. The Admiral conveys that she is a princess to him and she should wear a crown for this special day. Penelope followed her mother.

She started down the aisle glimpsing at the man she was supposed to be tied the knot with and looking down at the floor. She kept picturing Colin's face when she looked up at Lance. She finally arrived at the altar. 

“ Do you take, Penelope Featherington, for your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?” 

“ I do” he smiled

“ Do you Penelope Featherington take Admiral Lancelot Ratcliffe to love and obey.” *cough* *cough* “ Mrs. Featherington “ the priest repeated his question.

Penelope’s thoughts were preoccupied as she started the window when the priest caught her attention.

She was caught off guard and said the last word to complete the union“ I do”

  
  


“ I now pronounce you man and wife.” said the priest.

The church door banged as they were thrusted open. Everyone looked at the door. It was Colin drenched and wheezing hard as if he ran a marathon. 

Eloise ran up to him “ dearest brother you are too late. She is his wife” she whispered. Her heart was breaking for him. He looked up at Penelope in her beautiful gown. She should have been his bride. He left the church and ran back to the number 5 house. He made it all the way home when confronted by his mother. He could no longer hold the pain he felt. He fell to his knees with tears flowing down his face...

“ My child, what is wrong” she grew concerned. When she saw his tears her eyes pricked with water from her own. She composed herself; she had to be strong for both of them. It was a pain only a mother had to bear. She has never seen her happiest child look so defeated. 

“ I was too late... Penelope is married to him” He choked on the words as they came out. He had not cried, since his father's death. 

“ Oh Sweetest child. I know it seems hard to bear, but the pain will pass” that is all she could say to him as she embraced him.

He has never felt this type of pain before. He did not suffer this way with Marina when he had thought he loved her. He realized he was misconstrued by his idea of love. He did not love Marina, but rather infatuated. He knew at that instant what he felt for Penelope was true love. She has been good to him for the longest time and he took advantage of her kindness. How could he have never seen it before now? He knew one thing for certain he would never love again.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I got caught up with school and work. :’(

It has been five months since her wedding and her husband has yet to make her a woman. Penelope believed she could grow to love him until she realized she was lying to herself. The moment he threatened to beat her with a stick two inches bigger than his thumb she knew she could never love this man. He demanded perfection. She was used to performing for her mama, surely she could do it for him.

She finally was able to meet with Eloise after a long five months of being isolated from the world. She stood at the number five house in a dark cloak to disguise herself when Colin opened the door. He was alarmed to see her. He looked pale and had stubs on his face.

“Mrs. Ratcliffe'' the name came from his mouth like venom. He bowed in front of her. Before Penelope had the chance to respond, Eloise shoved him out of the way.

“Pen, you haven’t called or written” her voice bothered.

“ I know, I’m sorry. A lot has differed too fast. May I come in?” 

They both step aside to let her into the drawing-room.

Colin was pretending to be interested in the sandwich and not to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

“ Penelope, how is married life? Is it everything we thought it would be” Eloise questioned

“ The worst!” she couldn’t hide it from her best friend. “ he has no desire to be with me. He only wedded me for his promotion. He promised to wed last year in order to become Admiral. “ she cried. She wouldn’t dare to inform them about his threat when she spoke ouI of turn. She knew Eloise would massacre him.

“That bastard! Who does he think is? He would be lucky to have a wife such as yourself.” Eloise was a protective friend. Penelope was still crying on her shoulder.

The clock rang at noon. Penelope flinched at the noise. She look at the time and wiped her teary eyes.

“ I must depart. He will be home soon. He will be on a voyage for eight month starting today. I must go see him off ; you must both promise to visit me.” she looked both of them in the eye. “I do get quite lonely in that dreadful house” 

They both nodded at her in agreement. Colin could not stand to see her so heartbroken. Her voice broke his heart. He would make sure that she never felt lonely again. Even if that meant he would support as a friend.

He knocked on the large estate’s door. 

“ I’m here to see Mrs. Ratcliffe” he informed the lady maid. He felt uncomfortable saying her last name. It still did not feel real.

He was led to their library. There were so many books. It was a never ending library. He was glad Penelope got some enjoyment from her marriage. He knew she loved to read. He remembers quite well how the face should make when she is devoured by a book. 

“Mrs. Radcliffe, thank you for seeing me. You look lovely as always” he bowed. The lady maid closed the doors. He had a clean shave since the last time she had since him.

“ Colin, stop with the formality. Penelope is just fine. What are you doing here” she smiled

“ Fine pen, why didn’t you tell me it was this bad. I should have challenged him to a duel. You deserve a life full of love and laughter. “ he ignored her question of why he was visiting. In all honesty, he found himself wondering and he ended up at her house.

“ I did this to myself. I desired to stop my childish dream of loving you. I put myself in a loveless marriage” she sign “ I should have become an old spinster that remain to pines over you” 

“ You do still love me” he questioned as he walked towards her. She started walking towards him at the same pace.

“I did… I still do” and with her response, he ran towards her. Crashing his lip against her. Gently lifting her curls out of her face. Ever since their first kiss, he felt like his heart was missing. Only in his fantasies did he ever think he would be kissing her again.

Their kiss was consuming her. She needed him. All of him. She knew he loved her and her love has never wavered since the first time she saw him. He fell off his horse and took her heart with him.

She took charge of leading them towards the wall. She pushed a secret door in the library that led to her chambers. The Admiral had arranged for them to sleep in different quarters. The Admiral was the further thing on her mind. Right now was Colin. He was on her mind, lips and neck. 

She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top on him.

“Penelope, I never knew you were so demanding” he snickered

“ Shut it. I’ve been waiting years for this moment. Let me have my fun” They both laugh. Each kiss was both tasteful and wet.

“ Sweet Pen, I believe it is my turn” as he flipped her on her back.

He started kissing her feet until he reached her thigh. He looked at her to make sure it was okay to slide his hand under her skirt. 

How could she say no. He was too adorable.. too sexy.. She could feel a pool between her legs. God, she wanted him. She would go to hell if that met she could be with him. 

He brought one finger up her folds. He could feel how wet she was. He became more turned on than before.

“My my Penelope. You are naughty little wanton” he sneered.

He prepared her for something bigger than his two fingers.

“ I promise my love it will only hurt for a second” he made her promise that he did not know if he could keep.

All he knew was he needed her and he could tell she needed him.

“Colin, please… I need to feel you” she moaned

He centered himself at her core. Pushing against her lips. This was heaven for him. She was so tight. He held still until she told him she was comfortable. She held his hips to help him go at her pace. She released and he shortly followed. He was surprised he did not last only ten second. Who could blame him? Penelope was a goddess in and out of bed.

They laid in bed with his head on her chest. She was running her fingers through his thick dark brown hair.

“ You can marry anyone, but you and your heart will always belong to me” he kissed her heart. “We should leave this place. You should have been my wife,” he growled. Now he was mad. He shouldn’t have to go around sneaking to be with the woman he loved. He got ready. “ We will continue this conversation later” 

Each time they saw each other they ended up in the same way. In bed holding each other. They had been making arrangements and planning on where to run.

Eight months of fooling around and planning. The day finally came. He had hugged his family and told them he would be on a long trip. He couldn't tell them that they would never see him again. He went to get Penelope when he saw a carriage approaching. Colin hid in the bushes near the front door. He saw Penelope welcome the Admiral as wives do for their husband. She looked happy to see him. 

Was he stopping her from loving her husband? He turned away and left. He needed to leave ton tonight. This fantasy has gone on long enough she was married and it wasn't to him.

Penelope sobbed that night. Colin never came to her. Penelope wrote to Eloise a week later. She hoped her husband would not see the letter. He had left a mark on her right arm after she did not bow when he got off the carriage. She asked Eloise about the news with her family. 

Eloise wrote back fast. She had informed Penelope that Anthony was expecting a child with Kate. Benedict and Sophia were on their honeymoon. Colin had left a week ago. She was writing to Marina to see how life with her child was.

* * *

Colin came back two year later. Everything looked the same in ton. He went to the number five house and went to visit his family. Each one of his siblings were lucky to find love and he was grateful. But his fate was to be a lonely traveler. He was home to commemorate his mother’s birthday. Everyone who was anyone was there. To his surprise Penelope was there in the garden. She looked like an angel the way the sun shined above her. All light whether it is the sun or moon complimented her. He blinked again. Could his eyes be deceiving him? Why was a little boy with Penelope and why was he a spitting image of him except with his mother’s light blue eyes.

“Violet, all this little boy wants to do is eat. I have no idea where the food goes” Penelope sighed.

Colin approached his family in shock. 

“Penelope, I think we need to speak” he raised his voice.

“Georgie, please go see grandma V” she led him to his fragile mother.

They stepped aside so others may not hear them.

“Grandma V?” He huffed

“ She has him call her grandma since he could talk” she explained 

“And your husband? He is fine with it?”still integrating her. 

“He passed away in battle a few years ago” she did not shed one tear for him . In the short period of their marriage, he was awful towards her “Why did you leave years ago”

“ I saw how happy you were with him and I was in the way. All those years you demonstrated love to me and in returned I kept you from happiness ” He looked down at the ground

“ Colin, we were planning on running away. You were my happiness! You still are.”

His heart leaped at her words. “ Still?... Could you forgive a fool such as myself” he begged.

“ Only if you could forgive me for rushing into marriage instead of confessing my love for you”

She let him go once because of her pride. She would not let him go a second time.

“Of course, if that meant I have a family. You, me and was it Georgie? Like our favorite author of George Barrow? I promise I will love like he was my own. Having the chance to be with you would make me the be the happiest man alive” He beamed

“Colin, let's go meet your son. I can’t believe you think I would be with two men at the same time” she hit his arm.

“Georgie is my son!?” He screamed with excitement which turned into anger in a second “Why did you tell me? I would have gotten on the first boat back” 

“ I sent letters but I never received a response. I did read stories to Georgie about his father and he was surrounded only by your family. I gave Anthony money I earned from Whistledown to put a house in his name. We have been living comfortably. Only your mother knows as I could not deprive her grandchild. Although they have not mentioned it I am sure your sibling may know.” she smiled. Georgie's father's family genes could not hide in her little boy. 

Colin was trying to process all of this information but stopped at the least important detail“ wait.. you’re Whistledown? and I have a son?” 

“Yes, my love, I was. Now would you like to meet your son?” Penelope raised her eyebrow “ He has been waiting patiently to meet you.”

Colin looked back and realized he had a son! He was going to show his child every bit of love he was provided by him, mother, and father.

They went back to the gathering.

“ Georgie, did you want to meet your papa?”

The little boy nodded with excitement with biscuit crumbs on his face. He was truly his father's son.

Penelope introduced them. Tears of joy trailed down Colin’s face and before he could speak he dropped down the little boy's height and embraced his tight as he could. She let them have space to get to know each other, 

He had a son and the love of his life. He planned on making it official with the mother of his child as soon as possible. The would-be a family by the end of the week. Nay, day if he could help it. 

“Georgie, can you ask your mama a question for me?” he whispered in the little boy's ear.

Georgie walked up to his mama.

“ Papa.. ask if you would mar ry him?” He struggled with the sentence. Luckily, his papa was right next to him to help him.

Penelope could only nod vigorously. There were no words that could describe this moment other than pure happiness. She reached down toward the only two men she could ever love and embraced them. 

They both were snapped back to reality by the clapping that filled the room. They had completely forgotten that they weren't alone.

“ Now we all quit avoiding the obvious” Eloise referring to Georgie. “ You had no idea how much it pained me not to confront you on this matter. I knew you had your reason, so I let the sleeping dog lie. Georgie is the child of my two favorite people in the world and in result is my favorite nephew” 

Penelope and Colin could not contain their laughter.

“ We must start planning their wedding,” Daphne squealed

“Yes, they will be wed no later than this weekend since they have skipped many steps in becoming a family”. Lady Bridgerton announced.

They were married three day later. They had decided they would stay in the house Penelope bought and perhaps take a family trip to Italy next spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a pleasure to write this fanfic and I appreciate everyone reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
